Reid-dle Me This
by RieTalbot
Summary: When a 24 year old single mother runs into the one thing she is trying to hide from everyone how will the BAU team be able to help her? And when you throw her daughter and the agent she loves in the mix how will things turn out...rated M for later chapters...you were warned! Me: ...This is also my first fanfiction story for others to see...so please don't judge to harshly...
1. Characters

(Willa Holland)

**Name:** Freya Raine Michaels

**Age:** 24

**Job:** Waitress at local bar in D.C.

**Family:** Rory Beatrice Michaels (daughter)

**Relationship with the BAU:** she works at the local bar where the group likes to unwind after a hard case. When one night Spencer Reid asks her out...and well I don't want to ruin the rest of the story ;)

(Mackenzie Foy)

**Name:** Rory Beatrice Michaels

**Age:** 5

**Grade:** 1st grade

**Family:** Freya Raine Michaels (Mom)

Jacob Lincoln O'Bradey (Dad)

**Relationship with the BAU:** Her mom starts having a relationship with one of the members and she really likes him, especially when he lets her help with his magic tricks (Hint Hint). She gets into trouble, and well I guess you will have to continue to read :)

(Colin Ferrall)

**Name:** Jacob Lincoln O'Bradey

**Age:** 30

**Job:** Member of an gang called the Fourth Clover

**Family:** Rory Beatrice Michaels (Daughter)

**Relationship to the BAU:** He has been a very, very bad boy! XD

The BAU team (Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, J.J, Derek Morgan, and Alex Blake)

and a guest appearance from one of Reid's old flings...

Lila Archer...


	2. Prolouge

I was laying alone in bed trying in vain to go back to bed. The nightmare that had plagued my sleep was fresh in my mind and waking up alone didn't help the matters either. Where was Jacob, and why wasn't he in bed with me? Then I herd something that sounded like stuff being set down roughly in the living room.

Getting up from bed, I slowly made my way out of our room, past our daughter Rory's room, and towards the living room.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked groggily rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

He had his back to me and had the lamp by the couch turned on.

"Go back to sleep Frey, there is nothing to see here. Go check on Rory to see if she is still sleeping." Jacob, my husband of two years said sternly before taking a drink from a coffee mug then slamming it down onto the stand.

"Jacob, you're scaring me...what is going on?" I asked while coming around the little old couch to face him.

He looked like he hadn't slept in months. He had bags under his eyes, and like he had just been on a drug run...again. But I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He said he wasn't going to do that stuff anymore, that we were going to be a good, clean family after I had our little girl.

When I got done checking him over I looked down. All I saw was him cleaning a gun and loading it. There was a big wad of cash sitting on one of the cushions like an omen. There was a powdery substance just setting there on the stand next to his cup of coffee, it just sat there like it was silently mocking me.

"Damn it Freya, do what I tell you for once in your damn life," he said snapping quickly at me. He was like that when he had been using. My fears had been correct.

"You said you were done...you...you said that once we had Rory you would quit with that life, that you wanted a better life for us." I pleaded looking at my husband. "You said you wanted to be better for us."

He stood up quickly causing me to back up and loose balance. I landed on the floor with a thud.

"How the hell do you think I pay for this cozy life of yours? I don't do it by working at that damn mechanics, you and that damn child cost to much for that to get us anywhere." He said with venom in his words as he paced the floor. "It's good money, and these guys accept me for me. They don't try to change me like you do!"

He stopped suddenly to pour something from a container into his coffee mug. I could only guess it was his favorite drink...whiskey.

"Jacob, you told me you were sober...that you wouldn't drink anymore..." I stated meekly.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to you bitch!" he said smacking me in the face.

I laid there on the floor and just stared at him. He looked back at me and his eyes got wide.

"Freya, you know I didn't mean...damn it...baby why do you have to push me so much. Can't you just let me be how I am. Don't you love me." He pleaded looking down at me.

This was always how it had been before I got pregnant. He would get angry and then he would just go off the handle. Usually that implied me getting used as a punching bag.

I looked up at him with a fake look of forgiveness. "Of course I love you Jacob. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

A few nights later while Jacob was asleep I grabbed as much of Rory's things as I could, and my clothes and toiletries and put them in two big duffel bags. After putting the divorce papers on the table where Jacob would see them the next morning, I put Rory's and my things in the back of my old jeep. Then, I grabbed Rory and we drove away, never looking back.

It was time to start a better life for my daughter, and for me. It was what we both deserved.


End file.
